


I'm With You

by FictionalMasterpiece



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalMasterpiece/pseuds/FictionalMasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Wolves cause a herd to invade Alexandria Rick and Michonne come together for a night of celebration?<br/>Takes place after 6.08 "Start to Finish". Also pulls from Rick and Andrea's comic plot a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in about 4 years so bare with me. If you have constructive advice feel free to give it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Mom? Mom? Mom!” Those three words had gotten Jessie and her son killed. Rick knew from the moment they walked out of the house and onto the porch that someone was going to die. _These people are my people now and it’s my job to make sure they’re ready,_ Rick had thought to himself. But they weren’t ready, they were trying, he could see it but it wasn’t enough. They stepped out onto that porch and for a moment he had faith that this would work. That the guts would mask them and as long as they stayed quiet and calm they would be fine. He had to believe that for Carl, for Judith, and for Michonne. It didn’t matter if all the Alexandrians were his people now, his kids would always be his first priority, and Michonne his second.

He had kept them in mind as they walked off that porch. That damn porch. Holding hands because they were supposed to stay together but then Sam started screaming for his Mom. Over and over. He was young but how had he not gotten the simple concept of being silent and calm? As soon as he opened his mouth Rick knew it was over. Jessie ignored him the first three times and quietly shushed him on the fourth but by then it was too late.

Walkers were slowly beginning to turn around and focus their attention on the group. Rick turned around and saw Jessie trying to calm Sam. He saw Michonne looking vigilant, counting, and seeing how many she would have to take on. Carl looked worried and kept looking at his chest where Judith was hiding. Then there was Father Gabriel, right there with them, where he said he would be. Then all hell broke loose.

At least five walkers had started coming at them. None of them came for Rick or Carl. They all went for Sam, who started screaming louder than before. Calling for his mother and saying “HELP!” over and over. Jessie tried to quiet him but none of it worked. Rick starting hacking at the walkers and tried to run away with Carl and Judith in tow but he couldn’t get away. He kept pulling and more walkers were coming but Carl didn’t budge.

“Let’s go, Carl!”

“Jessie won’t let go!”

Rick looked at his son hand and it was entangled in Jessie’s and Jessie was still holding onto Sam.  Sam was now covered in his own blood and being devoured by three walkers. Jessie was screaming his name and Ron was trying to pull walkers off of his brother but Rick knew it was over for Sam. His goal now was to get his son and his daughter safe.

“Jessie let go of Sam now! He’s gone, you have to let go!”

“I can’t! He’s my son!”

Jessie was sobbing, kicking off walkers and still holding Carl’s hand. She was putting him danger. She was putting all them in danger, his family. He looked up to see Michonne holding off the herd and Gabriel doing his best to try and help. He was holding his own but it wouldn’t last, he wasn’t a fighter and without him Michonne would be on her own dealing with half the herd while he dealt with the other half. He looked at her and then back at Carl and Judith.

“Jessie let go!”

“I can’t.”

A walker came towards her and bit a chunk of flesh out of her arm. Rick took his axe and raised it above his head. He brought it down right onto Jessie’s wrist again and again until Carl was holding her hand and nothing else. Rick heard her a screaming as her took Carl’s hand and pulled him away.

“Carl run!”

Carl took off towards their house. Rick followed close behind. He looked back and saw Michonne coming up behind them with Gabriel on her heels. They ran until they got to the house and went inside and locked the door behind them. Rick looked out the window and saw them coming. The herd was moving in and soon they would be bring down this door just like before. He had to do something. He looked down at the axe in his hand still covered in Jessie’s blood.

“We have to do something. It’s not going to stop.” He whispered quietly to himself.

“Rick you can’t go out there. Not by yourself.” Michonne tightened her grip on her sword and nodded to Rick and he nodded back.

“Carl, you stay with Judith.”

“Dad, you can’t go-“

“Stay. With. Judith.”

Carl plopped down on the couch before taking Judith out from under the dirty sheet. Rick turned to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. He looked behind him to Gabrielle then to Michonne who looked ready for battle. He opened the door and stepped out into the herd and immediately began slashing and hacking. There were so many of them and he was out of breath and his arms were sore from pushing them off and cutting through flesh.

At one point he looked over and saw Michonne holding her own and Gabrielle doing his best to help without getting her way. Some others had joined the fight and that only urged him on more. It seemed to go on for hours. Eventually the street was covered in guts and body parts. It seemed like a victory until it was over and the bodies were being dragged away. Then he thought of the people they had lost.

Now he sat on his bed in his house with Carl watching Judith downstairs and Michonne occasionally checking in on everyone. They hadn’t talked about Jessie, he didn’t want to talk about her. He had killed time and time again but for reason this felt different. It wasn’t guilt it was like a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. Maybe because everyone else was feeling grief for the neighbors they had lost. They had time to sit around and grieve now. He and his group had grieved too but it was always in between killing and surviving. It was normal to act like death didn’t happen because there was no time for it. But here in these walls there was free time for grieving and Rick didn’t want to dwell.

There was soft knock at the door followed by Michonne quietly calling his name.

“Come in.”

She came in and sat on the bed next to him before letting out a long breath.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Michonne, I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

“I’m just thinking about how all those people out there are going to be expecting me to be to be sad tomorrow but I’m not. I feel for them but I just wasn’t that connected to them yet.”

“I get that. You won’t have to deal with it until tomorrow though. Everyone is at home now Carl and Judith are asleep.”

“How long have I been sitting up here?”

“A few hours.”

“What about all the problems? The burials, the wall, burning all the bodies.”

“We’ve buried most of our people, we’ve piled up most of the bodies but we haven’t decided what to do with them, burning them might just attracted attention and with wall down-“

“That might be a bad idea.”

“Yeah but we’ll figure it out in the morning. You need to rest now. You have a lot to deal with tomorrow being the new leader and all. It’s not just us anymore, Rick, there’s a community to look after now.

Michonne got up and walked over to the window that overlooked the front yard and the street. There were a few people walking around but it was mostly empty. Almost everyone was in their homes, sleeping, crying, too afraid to sleep. Some people were guarding the perimeter. She heard the bed shift as Rick stood and walked over to her, his footsteps barely audible due to the absence of his boots. Little things like this made her love this place. All the running they did she never realized how much she missed walking around in just socks. It showed that they were comfortable, that they didn’t always have to be ready to run. Even after a part of their barrier fell, they still had a home and walls to shelter them. It was little comforts like that.

Rick approached her and put his hand on her shoulder and lightly dragged his fingertips down to her elbow. She looked down at his hand and then up at his face. He wasn’t looking at her, he seemed focused on his elbow.

“Rick?” She whispered quietly.

“You need your rest too, Michonne.” His voiced was low and deep. The southern twang in his voice was always something she loved to hear. “They may look at me as their leader but you and I both know I don’t do anything without getting your approval first.”

“You’ve made decisions without me before.” She said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Not very good ones. Last time I made plan without you ended up pointing a gun at the people I now call neighbors.” He chuckled and moved his hand down to twine his fingers in with hers. He raised his gaze up to meet her eyes and their faces were so close. He was doing that thing was always does when they were alone. Staring at her, taking her all in. Rick thought she didn’t notice this but she did, she always did. He used to look away and suddenly become interested in that ceiling but not lately and definitely not. Now he was looking at her eyes, then her lips, then her eyes again.

It seemed so much quieter in the room. Michonne felt like she could practically her heart beating. Rick’s breath seemed so loud between them it was almost alarming.

“I’m with you, Michonne.” Rick leaned in and put his lips on hers. The kiss was tame, just lips moving against each other. Rick took the hand that wasn’t holding hers and put it on her cheek. She tilted her head into his hand and moaned quietly in contentment before taking her lips away from his. His eyes were still closed with she looked at him.

“Rick, are you going to look at me?”

“I’m just trying to save that to my memory.”

Michonne smiled then grabbed his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers again. He gasped in surprise then kissed her back. This kiss was more intense this time, Rick opened his mouth slightly to run his tongue along Michonne’s bottom lip. She out a little moan allowing Rick’s tongue to touch hers. He moved his hand to her waist and pulled her close to him. There was no space between them. Michonne moved her hands down his neck and to his chest, balling her hands in the fabric of his shirt.

It’s been a long time since she’s been kissed and everything felt like it as overheating. Rick lips were hot against hers and his tongue was moving around her mouth and muffling her moans. His hands were hot on her waist and he was playing with the hem of her shirt, occasionally touching her skin. Rick moved his kiss from her mouth to her jaw, and began suckling at the skin along her neck. He bit down softly on her clavicle making her gasp.

“Rick.”

“Hmm.”

“Maybe we should move to the bed.”

Rick stopped sucking at her neck long enough to mutter a quick “yes” before pushing her towards to bed. Her knees hit the mattress and she plopped down on it. She grabbed Rick by his shirt and pulled him down into another kiss. She laid back on the bed pulling him down in between her legs. She felt the bugle in his pants pressing against her thigh. He starting kissing her chest, nipping at the parts of her breasts that peeked over her neckline. Her hands were in entwined in his hair. She gripped it tighter when he softly bit down on her nipple through her shirt and bra.

A moan escaped Michonne’s lips. Rick kissed his way back up her chest, her neck, her jaw, and then he’s lips were right next to her ear. He tongue lightly licked the shell and he sucked the lobe between his lips. Michonne reached her hand down toward the bulge that was growing in the front of Rick’s pants. She stroked gently over the denim causing him falter his movements on her. He let out a quiet groan into the crook of her neck. He hips started to rut against her hand and she felt his breath against her neck as she stroked him slightly more firm.

“Take off your clothes.” Rick managed to say between sighs and groans.

“What about you?”

Rick sat up on his knees between her legs and started fumbling with her belt and the zipper of her pants. “We can worry about me later. I’m taking care of you first.”

Michonne felt the wetness between her legs develop at the thought of him “taking care” of her. She sat up and pulled her shirt up and over head. She reached back and unclasped her bra before sliding it down off her arms. She laid back on the bed as Rick pulled her pants and panties down her legs, pulled them off and threw them somewhere in the corner of the room. He turned back to her and for the first time saw all of her.

His eyes roamed her body. He looked at the curls between her thighs, her flat, toned stomach, her firm breast, and her full lips. He loved every part of her and he wanted to touch every part of her. He put his hands under knees and lifted them until her legs were bent and feet were planted on the bed. He looked her in the eye and removed his shirt so he could feel her skin against his. He leaned down to kiss her again automatically opening his lips to her tongue. He slid his tongue against hers and reveled in the taste of her mouth. He wanted to taster all of her, he had always thought about what she would taste like.

He reached down between her legs and brushed his fingers against the hair there. He pressed the lips open with his fingertips and slid them from her clit down through the wetness and back again. Michonne’s breath caught in her throat and she exhaled with a little moan. Rick put some space between them, he wanted to see her face as she let out sweet little sounds. He moved his body off of hers and laid along her side, propped up on one elbow. He moved his hands from her clit to lift her leg over his hip so she spread wide for him.

Michonne grabbed his wrist and guided his hand back down between her legs. He dipped his fingers inside of her before moving the back up to circle her clit gently with the fingers that were now coated in wetness. She kept her hand on his wrist, holding him there. Rick kept stroking slow circle around the little nub causing Michonne’s breath to quicken and little moans to come from her lips. He rubbed her as he sat back up and moved around until he was back between her legs sitting back on his heels.

He put his middle finger in her pussy and slowly brought it in and out watching it get wet and slick. He licked his lips and the sight and thought about what it would be like to have her juices coating his mouth and chin. He couldn’t even imagine how nice she must taste. He looked up at her face. She had her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly. Her forehead was a little shiny from sweat and she looked lovely. He leaned over, still keeping his eyes on her face, to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hands immediately came up to tangle in his hair.

“Lower,” she whispered.

Rick smiled against her skin before kissing down her ribs to her flat stomach. He added another finger alongside his other, making her moan a little louder and grab his hair tighter. He groaned against her stomach and bit her skin softly before lowering himself to one of her inner thighs. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and continued nipping at the skin of her thigh. He moved closer to her center only to leave a light kiss where his fingers where pumping into her before moving to other thigh.

“You shouldn’t tease me, Rick. I’m an impatient woman.”

“You can get pay back later.”

Michonne laughed at that but bit her lip instantly when Rick opened her up and began stroking her clit with the tip of his tongue. He took his fingers out her and used one hand to hold her open and put the other on her stomach to keep her from bucking off the bed. He kept tracing slow circles around Michonne’s clit causing her to make quick little gasps. When she started pulling his hair harder he suck it into his mouth and kept licking it as it was trapped between his lips. She starting quietly saying his name with every pant she breathed out. Rick lapped at her clit and pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy, stroking her walls and making her wetter by the second. He pulled his fingers out and put his tongue inside her licking at her juices. She dug her heel into his back. He felt her thighs start to shake a little and knew how close she was to cumming.

Michonne could feel his stubble scratching against her thighs as she wrapped her thighs around Rick’s head. Her body went stiff and hot, her toes curled and she bit her lip to suppress a loud moan.  He kept his tongue moving against her as she grinded up into his mouth despite his hand holding her down. Once her orgasm eased up she let go of Rick’s hair and let her thighs fall open so Rick could crawl back up her body and kiss her, his lips still wet from her.

“Take off your pants, Rick.”

Rick got off the bed, undid his belt and pushed him pants down around his ankles before kicking off into some corner of the room. Michonne took in the sight of him, he was lean all over, his body strong but not overly muscular. Then she noticed how hard he was. His cock was already leaking from the tip and it was basically pointed at the ceiling. She reached her hand out to him and he took it. He started to get back on top of her but she stopped and told him to lay down on his back.

She straddled him, sitting high on his thighs. He put his hands on her knees and ran them up to her hips and hold onto her. She leaned down over him and kissed his lips, his cheek, and the space right below his ear.

“I’m really happy we’re finally doing this.” She whispered to him.

He squeezed her hips and smiled up at her. Michonne wrapped her hand around him, stroking him a few times before lifting her and hips and sinking down onto him. He kept his hands firm on her hips, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath. She put her hands on his chest and sat still once he was completely inside her. She was so wet and warm around him it took everything in him not to cum right then and there. He was wound so tight from getting her off that now he was ready to burst. It must have shown on his face because a few seconds later Michonne was asking him if he was okay.

“I’m fine. I just didn’t realize how good this would feel. You feel amazing.”

“You feel good too.”

Michonne braced herself against Rick’s chest before slowly lifting her hips until only his tip was inside her, then she lowered herself back down. Rick didn’t move and they stayed at that slow pace for a few minutes. The room was filled with quiet moans and heavy breathing. Rick bent his knees and put his feet on the mattress so he could thrust up into Michonne and quicken the pace a little.

Michonne bit her lip as her moans got a louder. Her nails were starting to leave marks on Rick’s chest. He squeezed her hips as he felt himself getting closer. She moved her hands to her breast and began massaging them and pinching her nipples. Rick moved his hand to join hers, holding one her breast in his hands as he pumped into her. He grabbed her hips again and flipped them over. She wrapped her legs around his waist as thrust into her with deep hard strokes.

“So close,” he breathed out.

He propped himself up on his knees and pulled her hips close to his still driving himself in and out of her. Michonne grabbed the headboard with one hand and began stroking her clit with the other. She let out a few quick gasps, her eyes shut tight, and her body went rigid. Rick felt her pulse around him, the walls of her pussy contracted and squeezed around him and he hold her tight as he came deep inside her. They sat still as the aftershocks washed over Michonne and they eventually opened their eyes and looked at each other. Michonne opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He rubbed his hands up along her sides.

“That was good,” he said.

Michonne chuckled. “Yeah it was.”

He slid out of her, laid beside and pulled her into his side.

“I should probably go sleep in my own room so Carl doesn’t see me walk out of here in the morning.”

 “Or you could stay and if he asks about it we just tell him the truth.”

“What exactly would that truth be?”

“I hope it’s something along the lines of we’re…together now. Or least that we’re going try to be.”

“I like that,” Michonne threaded her fingers through his, “together is good.”

 

 


End file.
